On Holiday
by wisteria avenue
Summary: Holiday Series! Liburan sekolah kali ini, giliran Kuroko Tetsuya yang pergi mengunjungi pacarnya yaitu Akashi Seijuurou di Kyoto. Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya. Akakuro. Slash. Lemon. You've been warned. Don't like don't read.


**PERINGATAN! Cerita ini adalah PWP (Plot, What Plot?) jadi fokus adalah ke bagian lemon dan bukan jalan cerita. Bagi yang tidak suka dengan cerita semacam ini, silakan membaca fanfic lain. Jangan marah-marah karena sudah diperingatkan.**

Berdasarkan pengalaman jalan-jalan di Kyoto.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction.

 **On Holiday**

Kuroko Tetsuya melangkah keluar dari peron Stasiun Kyoto. Akhirnya ia sampai juga di Kyoto setelah perjalanan tiga jam menggunakan Shinkansen. Sekarang sekolah sedang liburan jadi ia pergi mengunjungi Akashi Seijuurou, pacar Tetsuya sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ya, benar. Mantan kaptennya dulu semasa SMP sekarang berubah jabatan menjadi pacar Tetsuya. Suatu hal yang tak pernah diduga akan terjadi oleh siapapun. Mereka awalnya menjadi akrab kembali sejak ulang tahun Tetsuya dimana semua anggota Generation of Miracles berkumpul bersama.

Sering bertukar pesan dan saling menelepon membuat Tetsuya dan Seijuurou makin dekat. Lalu ada pertandingan antara tim Vorpal Swords dengan Jabberwock dimana kedua kepribadian Seijuurou menyatu kembali. Akhirnya timbul rasa suka. Awalnya Tetsuya diam saja karena ia tidak mau merusak persahabatannya. Eh, malah Seijuurou yang menyatakan suka duluan. Tetsuya senang dan juga kaget. mereka lalu resmi pacaran dan mengagetkan semua orang.

Tetsuya masih suka merasa geli kalau ingat ekspresi wajah Aomine dan juga Kagami ketika mereka tahu kalau ia dan Seijuurou pacaran. Begitu juga dengan Kise dan tangisan buayanya serta jeritan kaget Momoi. Midorima seperti biasanya tetap berkomentar dengan memasukkan ramalan Oha Asa. MUrasakibara sendiri tidak peduli dan tetap sibuk dengan makanan ringannya. Khusus untuk Momoi, sekarang malah gadis itu entah kenapa selalu mau tahu urusannya dengan Seijuurou. Aneh sekali. Kenapa malah Momoi yang sangat semangat? Tapi yah, bisa dibilang kalau teman-teman SMP-nya itu memang eksentrik, kalau tidak mau dibilang aneh.

Ponsel Tetsuya bergeter, menandakan pesan baru yang masuk di aplikasi chating yang bisa ia gunakan. Tetsuya cepat-cepat mengecek ponselnya. Seperti yang ia duga. Ada pesan baru dari Seijuurou.

 _Akashi Seijuurou_

 _Sudah sampai? Aku tunggu di luar_ _._

Tadinya Tetsuya mau naik bus malam saja. Perjalanan ke Kyoto dari Tokyo memakan waktu sekitar 8 jam, jadi kalau dia naik bus malam ia bisa sampai di Kyoto pagi-pagi. Tapi ketika mendengar rencananya, Seijuurou menolak dengan alasan ia tidak mau Tetsuya kecapekan. Sebenarnya sih Tetsuya ingin menghemat dengan naik bus karena tiket Shinkansen kan mahal untuk ukuran uang jajan anak SMA. Akhirnya Seijuurou malah membelikan tiket pulang pergi untuk Tetsuya. Tetsuya jadi tidak enak hati. Lagi-lagi Seijuurou mengeluarkan uang untuknya.

Mana Seijuurou ya? Setelah melirik sana sini, akhirnya Tetsuya menemukan Seijuurou juga. Atau lebih tepatnya, Seijuurou yang menemukan dirinya. Hawa keberadaan Tetsuya yang tipis itu sepertinya tidak mempan bagi pacaranya.

"Apa Seijuurou-kun sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Tetsuya.

"Aku baru saja tiba, Tetsuya," balas Seijuurou. Pacarnya itu mengenakan kemeja putih lengan panjang dengan vest merah tua, celana hitam dan mantel coklat. Ia kelihatan tampan sekali seperti biasanya. "Apa kau lelah?"

Tetsuya menggeleng.

"Mana barang-barangmu?"

"Ini, Seijuurou-kun." Tetsuya mengangkat tas olahraganya. Ia tidak membawa banyak barang meskipun akan menginap beberapa hari. Toh, ukuran bajunya dan Seijuurou sama. Ia bisa meminjam baju pacarnya kalau dibutuhkan.

Seijuurou mengambil tas itu dari tangannya. "Sini aku bawakan."

"Aku bisa bawa sendiri," ucap Tetsuya jengah.

Tapi Seijuurou bersikeras membawakan tas Tetsuya. Ia akhirnya mengalah. "Kita mau langsung jalan kan?" tanyanya.

"Iya."

"Kalau begitu, tolong Seijuurou-kun menjadi pemanduku hari ini di Kyoto," ucap Tetsuya. Memang sebelumnya, Seijuurou berkata akan mengajaknya mengunjungi tempat wisata utama di Kyoto.

Seijuurou tersenyum padanya, lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita jalan."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tujuan pertama mereka adalah kuil Fushimi Inari. Mereka pergi kesana dengan naik kereta bawah tanah. Fushimi Inari hanya berjarak dua pemberhentian dari Stasiun Kyoto menggunakan JR Nara Line. Mereka turun di Stasiun Inari yang berseberangan langsung dengan Fushimi Inari.

"Seijuurou-kun," panggil Tetsuya.

"Ya, Tetsuya?"

"Aku mau beli minum dulu." Kebetulan sekali ada sebuah konbini dekat Stasiun Inari.

"Tetsuya mau beli minum apa?"

"Pocari Sweat."

"Tunggu disini. Biar aku yang belikan."

Tanpa menunggu, Seijuurou masuk kedalam konbini dan meninggalkan Tetsuya diluar.

Tetsuya menghela napas. Meskipun ia senang karena Seijuurou memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik, ia juga merasa jengah karena Seijuurou terlalu memanjakannya. Stamina Tetsuya tidak seburuk yang dulu. Banyak hal yang bisa dilakukannya sendiri. Dulu ketika Seijuurou menjadi kapten di Teikou, ia memperlakukan Tetsuya sama kerasnya dengan anggota tim basket lainnya. Di pertandingan basket SMA juga begitu. Apalagi Seijuurou sangat ingin untuk merebut kembali gelar juara Winter Cup dari Seirin tahun ini. Tapi diluar itu, sebagai seorang pacar, Seijuurou memanjakannya habis-habisan.

"Ini, Tetsuya." Seijuurou sudah membelikan minuman yang diinginkan Tetsuya.

"Terima kasih, Seijuurou-kun." Hanya itu yang bisa Tetsuya ucapkan.

Setelah itu, barulah mereka menyeberang jalan ke arah Fushimi Inari. Di depan kuil mereka disambut oleh sebuah torii besar dan ada satu torii lagi sebelum memasuki gerbang utama. Ada juga sebuah patung inari atau rubah.

"Konon katanya kalau menatap patung inari, jangan menatap bagian matanya," bisik Seijuurou.

"Memang kenapa, Seijuurou-kun?" tanya Tetsuya penasaran.

"Karena dianggap menantang dewa inari. Nanti orang itu akan dikerjai, dibuat berjalan berputar-putar didalam."

Tetsuya mengangguk paham. Ia baru mendengar tentang hal ini malah. Fushimi Inari Taisha memang adalah kuil utama dari dewa Inari dari sekitar 40,000 kuil untuk pemujaan Inari yang tersebar di seantero Jepang.

Setelah gerbang utama, terdapat aula sembayang dan tempat untuk menanyakan keberuntungan. Dengan membayar 100 yen, pengunjung bisa mengocok kotak berisi stick kecil. Setelah stick kecil itu keluar, tinggal dibawa ke penjaga di sana dan dia akan mengambilkan secarik kertas yang berisi peruntungan sesuai dengan nomor yang keluar. Kalau peruntungannya bagus, maka sebaiknya kertas itu dibawa. Namun kalau isinya jelek, pengunjung akan mengikat kertas tersebut di tempat yang sudah disediakan. Dengan mengikatnya, kertas akan tertiup oleh angin dengan harapan nasib buruk mereka juga akan dibawa pergi oleh angin.

"Apa Tetsuya mau coba?" tanya Seijuurou.

"Tidak." Tetsuya tak begitu berminat pada hal seperti itu.

"Kita lanjut saja kalau begitu."

Maka mereka berjalan ke bagian belakang area kuil untuk memasuki jalan mendaki menuju puncak bukit dengan ribuan torii berwarna jingga menyala. Torii tersebut merupakan hal paling terkenal dari Fushimi Inari. Di sekeliling mereka banyak sekali turis asing yang masing-masing menenteng kamera, sibuk mengambil foto. Tetsuya tentu saja tidak lupa untuk mengambil foto dirinya dengan Seijuurou. Sebenarnya sih, ada juga beberapa foto Seijuurou yang dia ambil diam-diam untuk kenang-kenangan.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Setelah puas di Fushimi Inari, mereka kembali ke Stasiun Kyoto. Tujuan berikutnya adalah Kinkakuji yang ditempuh dengan naik bus. Kyoto adalah kota tua dengan banyak peninggalan sejarah. Karena itulah transportasi dalam kota Kyoto lebih banyak mengandalkan bus dibandingkan dengan kereta bawah tanah. Dari Stasiun Kyoto mereka naik Kyoto City Bus nomor 101/205 dengan jarak tempuh sekitar 40 menit.

Kinkakuji berarti paviliun emas. Keseluruhan paviliun kecuali bagian lantai dasar ditutupi dengan lembaran tipis emas murni yang membungkus dengan indah pada setiap detailnya. Setengah pelatarannya dikelilingi oleh kolam sehingga tercipta refleksi di kolam tersebut.

Setelah melihat Kinkakuji, mereka berjalan keluar. Tetsuya ingin memakan es krim yang dijual disana. Memang ada sebuah bangunan di dekat pintu masuk kuil, lengkap dengan kursi sehingga pengunjung bisa makan es krim sambil duduk santai dan memandang pohon momiji dengan daunnya yang sudah berubah warna menjadi jingga.

"Dingin-dingin begini kau mau makan es krim?"

Tetsuya mengangguk. Ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan makan es krim sekalipun sekarang musim gugur dan cuacanya dingin.

"Kau ini selalu saja keras kepala." Seijuurou hanya menggelengkan kepala pasrah. "Sudahlah. Biar aku yang belikan. Kau mau rasa apa?"

"Vanila," jawab Tetsuya secepat kilat.

Sayangnya, tidak ada es krim vanila disana. Yang ada campuran dengan rasa lain.

"Dua es krim macha campur vanila," ujar Seijuurou.

"Semuanya 600 yen," ucap bibi penjual.

Seijuurou membayar dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Ini, Tetsuya."

"Terima kasih, Seijuurou-kun." Tetsuya mengambil es krim itu dari tangan Seijuurou. "Kenapa Seijuurou-kun beli es krim juga? Tadi katanya tidak mau karena dingin."

"Untuk menemani Tetsuya," jawab Seijuurou usil.

Mereka lalu duduk santai sambil makan es krim dan mengobrol. "Bagaimana keadaan klub basket Rakuzan?" tanya Tetsuya.

"Kami semua berlatih keras untuk persiapan Winter Cup bulan depan," jawab Seijuurou. "Kali ini Rakuzan yang akan menang."

Tetsuya menyipitkan matanya. "Seijuurou-kun jangan terlalu banyak berharap. Kami pasti akan melakukan yang terbaik."

Satu sudut bibir Seijuurou naik. Mereka saling menatap sekarang. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah. "Kita lihat saja, Tetsuya."

"Seijuurou-kun yang lihat saja nanti," tegas Tetsuya. Memang kalau urusan basket, mereka berdua sama-sama keras kepala.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tujuan terakhir mereka adalah Kiyomizudera atau Kuil Air Murni yang merupakan salah satu kuil paling terkenal dari Jepang. Kuil ini terkenal karena terbuat seluruhnya dari kayu tanpa penggunaan paku di seluruh strukturnya. Mereka lagi-lagi naik bus menuju kesana dan turun di halte Kiyomizu-michi. Lalu berjalan kaki lagi sekitar 20 menit mengingat Kiyomizudera terletak jauh dari jalan raya. Jalan menanjak menuju Kiyomizudera diapit oleh bermacam toko oleh-oleh. Makanan khas Kyoto, ada juga baju, mainan tradisional, keramik Kyoto dengan harga selangit dan bermacam-macam lagi.

Tempat itu dipenuhi oleh turis dan juga gadis-gadis muda berkimono. Tadinya Tetsuya mengira mereka adalah orang lokal, tapi semua wanita berkimono itu ternyata turis asing. Mayoritas adalah turis dari China disusul oleh Korea kalau ditelisik dari bahasa yang mereka gunakan.

"Di kawasan Kawaramachi banyak sekali toko penyewaan kimono," jelas Seijuurou ketia ia menyadari tatapan heran Tetsuya. "Turis biasanya kesana dan menyewa kimono untuk digunakan selama sehari penuh. Mereka juga didandani disana."

Tetsuya manggut-manggut mendengarnya.

Karena ini adalah musim gugur, maka hari lebih cepat gelap. Tapi anehnya makin lama pengunjung malah makin ramai.

"Ini kan musim gugur Tetsuya jadi ada acara Autumn Illumination," ujar Seijuurou.

Begitu tiba waktunya, lampu yang dipasang khusus untuk Winter Illumination semuanya dinyalakan. Indah sekali. Cahaya tersebut membuat pepohonan momiji dengan daun jingganya makin jelas dan Kiyomizudera terlihat makin megah.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Setelah itu mereka pergi makan malam. Tetsuya awalnya mengira Seijuurou akan mengajaknya ke restoran dengan menu tofu karena makanan kesukaan Seijuurou kan sup tofu dan Kyoto terkenal dengan tofunya yang terbaik di Jepang. Tapi ternyata ia salah duga. Seijuurou malah mengajaknya ke restoran yang menyajikan daging wagyu. Bukan sembarang wagyu tapi jenis Kobe yang paling terkenal.

"Seijuurou-kun, ayo kita ke tempat lain saja," desak Tetsuya.

"Tapi aku mau mengajakmu makan disini," balas Seijuurou bingung. "Disini enak sekali."

"Tapi daging wagyu kan mahal," bisik Tetsuya dengan suara kecil. "Aku tidak punya uang sebanyak itu." Apalagi Tetsuya melihat kalau semua orang di restoran itu berpakaian rapi. Pria dengan jas dan wanita bahkan ada yang memakai kimono formal. Sepertinya bukan tempat yang cocok untuk anak SMA.

Satu alis Seijuurou naik. "Aku yang bayar, Tetsuya. Aku yang mengajakmu kesini. Sudah pasti aku yang bayar kan."

"Tapi Seijuurou-kun..." ia berusaha membujuk pacarnya.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Tetsuya," ucap Seijuurou tegas.

Urgh. Keluar lagi deh kepribadian dominan Seijuurou. Dengan enggan Tetsuya akhirnya membuka buku menu. Ia terbelalak ketika melihat harga di menu. Harga menu set paling murah saja 17,850 yen dan Seijuurou harus membayar untuk dua orang.

"Kau mau pesan yang mana, Tetsuya?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita pindah tempat saja?" bujuk Tetsuya lagi. Ia tak tahan ketika melihat harga di menu.

"Kau belum pernah makan Kobe beef kan? Aku sengaja mengajakmu kesini karena itu, Tetsuya," ucap Seijuurou. "Soal harganya tak usah kau pikirkan. Lagipula aku juga sering makan disini."

Akhirnya Tetsuya memilih menu paling murah yang terdiri dari daging wagyu sebanyak 150 gram, salad, sayur dan buah segar. Memang dagingnya enak sekali, meleleh di mulut bagaikan mentega. Tetsuya belum pernah makan yang seperti ini sebelumnya. Wagyu benar-benar rajanya daging sapi. Tapi harganya juga selangit.

Seijuurou di lain pihak, kelihatan santai saja menghabiskan uang dengan jumlah besar. Meskipun Akashi Masaomi sangat keras terhadap Seijuurou dulu disisi lain ia sangat royal. Tetsuya tahu persis berapa banyak uang jajan yang diberikan pada Seijuurou setiap bulannya. Kalau bisa dibilang uang jajan ya mengingat jumlahnya itu lebih dari pendapatan per kapita penduduk Jepang selama beberapa bulan. Tapi Tetsuya tetap merasa tidak enak soalnya lagi-lagi semuanya dibayar oleh Seijuurou. Ia harus bicara pada pacarnya sehabis ini tampaknya.

Selesai makan, mereka beranjak pulang. Di pintu keluar, mereka berpapasan dengan turis asing yang sedang bicara dengan pelayan restoran tersebut. Keduanya tampak bingung.

"This is for you," ujar turisnya.

"No, thank you," balas pelayannya sambil menyodorkan selembar uang dengan nilai nominal 1000 yen ke turis tersebut.

"I insist. This is for you."

"No."

Seijuurou akhirnya berinisiatif menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Rupanya ada kesalahpahaman. Bahasa Inggris Seijuurou bagus sekali. Baik turis asing tersebut dan pelayan restoran mengucapkan terimakasih atas pertolongan Seijuurou.

"Apa yang terjadi, Seijuurou-kun?" tanya Tetsuya penasaran.

"Turis tadi sangat terkesan dengan pelayanan disini jadi ia memberikan tip."

"Oh." Tetsuya mengangguk maklum. "Turis itu tidak tahu kalau di Jepang tidak ada yang namanya uang tip. Memberikan uang tip malah bisa dianggap menghina."

"Iya. Karena disini melakukan pekerjaan dengan baik adalah tugas semua orang. Tapi di beberapa negara yang pernah kudatangi, uang tip itu hal biasa," komentar Seijuurou.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Keluarga Akashi memiliki rumah bergaya tradisional di Kyoto. Disitulah Tetsuya menginap selama ia di Kyoto. Sebenarnya, Seijuurou biasanya tinggal di asrama Rakuzan pada masa sekolah. Tapi kan tidak mungkin Tetsuya menginap disana. Jadi Seijuurou membawanya kerumah. Ia tidur di kamar Seijuurou. Pelayan juga sudah menyiapkan futon tambahan.

Mereka berdua sudah mandi dan berganti piyama tidur. Tetsuya melakukan peregangan sebentar sebelum tidur.

"Apa kau kecapekan?"

"Tidak." Kadang Seijuurou itu kelewat cemas. Mentang-mentang Tetsuya dulu sering muntah atau pingsan ketika latihan basket. Tapi itu kan dulu. Sungguh. Pacarnya itu kelewat overprotektif kadang-kadang. Tetsuya mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan dan mencium pacarnya sekilas. "Sungguh. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Seijuurou menatap Tetsuya dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Kalau begitu...apa kau mau...?"

Tetsuya yang mengerti maksud pacarnya langsung merona merah. Tapi ia mengangguk, memberikan ijin pada Seijuurou. Sudah beberapa minggu mereka tak bertemu dan Tetsuya juga merindukan kekasihnya.

Seijuurou yang sudah memperoleh lampu hijau, tidak membuang waktu dengan langsung mencium Tetsuya.

"Seijuurou-kun..." desah Tetsuya ketika ciuman itu berakhir.

"Aku sudah ingin melakukannya sejak melihatmu di stasiun tadi pagi," bisik Seijuurou, kepalanya menunduk untuk mencium leher Tetsuya.

Desahan Tetsuya berubah menjadi erangan ketika Seijuurou mulai menjilat lehernya.

"Tetsuya..."

Seijuurou lalu menciumnya lagi. Ia membenamkan bibirnya dalam-dalam ke bibir Tetsuya yang mengalungkan lengannya erat-erat di leher Seijuurou. Ia membuka mulutnya. Seijuurou tentu tak menolak undangan tersebut. Lidah saling berpagut. Tetsuya merasakan saliva Seijuurou mengalir masuk ke mulutnya. Satu tangan Seijuurou merayap masuk ke balik bajunya dan lalu mengelus punggung halus mulus Tetsuya. Satu tangannya lagi merayap masuk ke balik celananya dan lalu meremas bokong Tetsuya.

Jantung Tetsuya berpacu liar. Rasanya panas. Suhu ruangan seakan-akan naik tinggi.

Mereka terus berciuman hingga kehabisan napas. Seijuurou melepaskan bibir Tetsuya dan tanpa aba-aba mendorong Tetsuya hingga jatuh telentang di futon dan lalu mulai melucuti pakaian Tetsuya hingga Tetsuya berbaring tanpa busana didepannya. Setelah itu, ia melepas pakaiannya. Tetsuya dengan jelas bisa melihat kejantanan Seijuurou yang sudah mengeras.

Tetsuya bangkit berlutut.

"Tetsuya?" Seijuurou memberi dirinya tatapan bertanya.

Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan lalu menjilat kejantanan Seijuurou.

Seijuurou mengerang ketika lidah Tetsuya menyentuh kepala kejantanannya. Tetsuya tahu bahwa Seijuurou sangat suka setiap kali Tetsuya memuaskannya dengan mulutnya. Jadi ia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan lalu mengulum dan menghisap kejantanan Seijuurou. Pertama kali melakukannya memang terasa aneh. Tapi Tetsuya sudah terbiasa sekarang dengan organ tubuh Seijuurou yang ada didalam mulutnya. Begitu juga dengan rasa sperma Seijuurou yang selalu ditelan oleh Tetsuya.

Tetsuya mempercepat hisapannya. Dengan posisinya yang tengah menungging sekarang, bokongnya jadi terangkat ke atas. Seijuurou yang melihat bokong Tetsuya yang begitu mengundang lalu meraih gel yang sudah tersedia di samping futon. Ia mengeluarkan gel tersebut dan melumuri jarinya. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam Tetsuya. Setelah satu jari, ia memasukkan jari kedua dan lalu ketiga. Tiga jari itu lalu sibuk bergerak, menyiapkan Tetsuya untuk dimasuki.

Bagi Tetsuya sendiri, dengan kejantanan Seijuurou di mulutnya dan jari Seijuurou di lubangnya, ia sangat terangsang. Ia sangat ingin dimasuki oleh Seijuurou. Sudah lewat beberapa minggu sejak terakhir mereka bercinta. Ia ingin merasakan Seijuurou didalam dirinya...memenuhi lubangnya... Tetsuya menghisap dalam-dalam hingga pipinya terlihat cekung. Seijuurou menyemburkan spermanya dimulut Tetsuya yang ditelan dengan senang hati.

Tapi Tetsuya belum berhenti, kali ini ia menjilat kejantanan Seijuurou sampai kejantanan itu mengeras kembali. Mereka juga suka mencoba berbagai macam posisi di ranjang. Tapi kali ini tidak ada ranjang, yang ada hanya futon. Jadi Seijuurou akhirnya menyuruh Tetsuya menungganginya.

Tetsuya lalu beranjak ke pangkuan Seijuurou dan memposisikan dirinya tepat di atas kejantanan Seijuurou sebelum menurunkan dirinya secara perlahan. Besar sekali... Tetsuya merasa begitu penuh dan panas. Setelah menyesuaikan diri sejenak, ia mulai bergerak. Awalnya perlahan, namun Tetsuya akhirnya menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan cepat.

"Aah.. Seijuurou-kun...aaahh..." ia mendesah dan memejamkan mata, menikmati sensasi yang ia rasakan dari kejantanan Seijuurou hingga Tetsuya tak tahan lagi. Dengan napas terengah-engah, ia mencapai puncak.

Seijuurou menyusul tak lama kemudian, menyemburkan cairan kental dan panas di dalam tubuh kekasihnya.

Hening sejenak sambil keduanya memulihkan tenaga.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Seijuurou yang memecahkan keheningan duluan.

"Iya," bisik Tetsuya. Ia masih duduk di pangkuan Seijuurou dengan kedua tangan terkulai lemas. Kepalanya bersandar di bahu kekasihnya.

Seijuurou menunggu beberapa saat kemudian sebelum mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari tubuh Tetsuya. Ia lalu membersihkan tubuh mereka berdua dan membaringkan Tetsuya di futon. Tetsuya merapat ke tubuh kekasihnya. Seijuurou menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka berdua.

"Selamat tidur, Seijuurou-kun."

Seijuurou mencium kening Tetsuya. "Selamat tidur, Tetsuya."


End file.
